Forsaken lines: Blood
by Hakiking94
Summary: The worlds divided, a power struggle wages on between the nobles and the Outlanders. The nobles hold the power of gods, and forsake anyone of lesser class. Follow the story of the rebellion that will tear the pedestal from beneath the nobility. Author Note: If you guys enjoy the story, follow for the full story of the nobility's downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bastards

"The worlds gone to complete shit nowadays, you can't take a piss without the government asking what color it is."

Robin whispered as we stepped up towards the gate to enter school. As much as it bugged me, he was right, things weren't the same lately…. At least not since the rebellion started. Even before the uprising began Robin complained, nothing seemed to satisfy him.

"Remove all metal objects before stepping through the gate, if you fail to clear on your first attempt, you will be asked to stand aside until the end of the check in."

The gatekeeper announced as he scanned the crowd. He must have been new. Normally the keepers remain silent and stare coldly off into space. This new guy seemed nervous, even though he was armed with, to my count, three guns, a hunting knife and a baton.

"The line seems to be moving faster than usual, maybe we can make it in time for breakfast." Robin whispered as he stretched over the heads in front of us.

We weren't always on time for it, but when we did make it on time the food sucked. Most of the time it's the left over rations from a week before or something we could easily hustle from the market. Though the food wasn't best, Robin would always try to drag me out early for it.

"Robin we're almost up next, start emptying your pockets. I won't be waiting for you to get rechecked again." Ben grumbled as he removed his headset and started to empty his pockets. "You know Benny, sometimes I think about … you know just giving up." Robin mumbled as he removed his belt and emptied his pockets.

Ben quickly shot Robin a judgmental glance as he removed his leather jacket.

With the line drawing closer towards the gate the crowd's level of agitation suddenly heightened. As if instantaneous, the crowd began to shift slightly backward and then forwards. Confused, Ben stretched overhead to get a better view of what's happening.

"What's happening man, I hope they aren't fighting again!" Robin shouted over the crowds now loud roars.

"It's worse, some guys are going after the guard … something must've went wrong." Ben shouted over to Robin who was now leaning overhead as well.

"Stay back! I can't let you through the gate without being checked first. If you refuse to stand aside, I will remove you from the line myself!" The Gatekeeper shouted to the crowd. Though intended to sound intimidating, his voiced cracked as the beads of sweat ran down his face as he faced the erupting crowd head on.

"I couldn't give less of a fuck about this line, stand aside fat ass or I will move you." A hooded figure shouted at the now armed guard. With a puzzled angry expression the guard unlatched his gun, holding it towards the hooded guy and the approaching crowd.

"Kill his ass Joey! Show that asshole why the Titans aren't to be fucked with!" Someone off in the crowd shouted towards the front of the line, stirring up the crowd even further.

Almost as if the gang was answering the cries of the crowd, two more hooded people glide through the crowd towards the front of the line. Fights were common around the outer districts, but I had never experienced an uprising against the authorities, at least not this close up.

"Raise a hand against me, and I will see to it that the authority captures each and every one of you little fucks. Things aren't like they used to be!" the gatekeeper yelled over to the three hood figures now in front of him.

"You see… we've been granted shoot on sight authority." The gatekeeper mumbled as he unsheathed his hunting blade. Normally I'd have been the first to call him on his bullshit but he wasn't lying, lately the inner districts where passing new laws for the outer district enforcers to maintain the 'Pest'. If there had ever been any freedom before, it's surely to be gone now.

"Honestly I couldn't give less of a fuck what laws are passed, never really followed them in the first place. You speak as if the inner district holds any weight outside of their little walls, clearly you are mistaken this is Titan land." The first hooded person screams to the guard as he gestures for the other titans to surround the guard.

In unison the hood people begin to chant "DEATH TO THE AUTHORITY" soon accompanied by the crowd. Seeming to finally realize that his death was slowly approaching, the guard began to back towards the school gate.

"Robin we should leave, some serious shits about to go down and we shouldn't be in the middle of it." Ben shouted behind himself reaching for his friends arm too retreat from the oncoming slaughter. "Robin? Robin!" Ben shouted as he shifted his gaze through the crowd in search of his friend. Diverting his focus and hurting his ears, a loud screech rings through the yard. Ben recognized the sound, it was the alarm alerting all guards to arm themselves.

Turning his attention back towards the gate, Ben notices the gap between the guard and the titans had shortened. Now armed with blades of their own, the hood figures begin their assault on the distraught guard. Shrouded by the alarm and the screams of the crowd, the guard's screams for assistance soon become cries of combat.

Trained in multiple forms of Martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, all guards within and out of the inner districts are equipped all forms of training necessary to handle any form of revolt. Besides the noble families, these guys were the best suited for combat.

"You scum better know your place, raising a hand against me is like standing against the president himself. Leave now and I won't shove your heads up your asses!" Now more composed in his stance, it was as if a switch had flipped inside his head, turning the oversized gatekeeper into the soldier he was intended to be.

Now armed with weapons and malicious intent the titans swiftly close the gap between themselves and the gatekeeper. Initiating the assault, the shortest of the three titans, from the size presumably a girl, raises a short blade and lunges at the gatekeeper whom is now cornered against the school gate.

Agile for his size, the once cornered gatekeeper swiftly maneuvers himself away from the edge of the blade, grabbing the girls arm snapping it as if it were a twig. Screaming in excruciating pain, the nimble figure retreats back towards the crowd. Jumping too her aide, the larger figures, more than likely male, drive their blades into the gatekeepers sides.

As if amused by the attempt, the muscled guard disarms the titans laughing as he strikes and drags his blade into the stomach of one of the titans while knocking the other to the ground.

"You little shits honestly thought you could take me? Know your place!" The gatekeeper yelled as he dropped the limp of the titan to the ground." You are ants beneath my boot, you outer district scum are so ungrateful. The nobles could kill you off anytime they want and they don't, you saw what happened to that mongrel Noah! They supply you food, appoint you authority and yet you try this shit?"

Noah the rebellious king, the man the outer district worshipped, the president outside the wall, the salvation for the weak. He stood by many titles, and he died with them all during the last district war. He fought for those who were incapable of fighting the wars, he was the man every outside rat wanted to become. He fought with the power of the nobles, it was strange to everyone, we never understood what kept him from joining them inside the wall, hell I would've. To mock the name of Noah in front of the outside people, the gatekeeper must have been insane beyond belief.

"You speak as if you know anything about me… where I come from, my past, my future... You know nothing about us and yet you speak through that shit hole you call a mouth! In reality you're no better than the rest of us, hell you're lesser!" the weakened titan shouted as he stumbled to his feet.

"I'll kill you, the nobles and any other fucker that dare look down upon us!" the hooded titan yelled as he removed his hood, revealing a bloody nose, and flaming red eyes and a youthful face.

"Wait… what the fuck is this?! You're a noble?!" the gatekeeper yelled as he stumbled backwards towards the gates entrance covered in sweat. Once a fierce hunter crushing his prey, the guard was now quivering, shaken to the depths of his soul, as if he had seen a ghost.

Swiftly closing the stretch between himself and the guard, the battered teenage titan grabbed hold of the guards arm, ripping it from its socket dousing himself and the guard in blood. Now limp from his loss of blood, the guard falls to his knees in submission cradled in the titan's arms. Raising his head to the crowd, the titan released a war cry as he removed the guard's head from his shoulders, releasing a fountain of blood.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Initiation

Ben was shaken to his core, lost to the events that were unfolding before him. Raised to avoid the slightest amount of danger, he struggled to fathom the degree of trouble that the killing of the gatekeeper would bring for outer district's people.

Deaths were common in the outer districts. He'd hear about them on a daily basis, hell on the news, in the paper, they were the gossip topics of all the gangs. Normally a death would be the result of a gang dispute. Despite them being consistent in the area, he'd never witnessed one close up… at least not until today.

"This is merely the beginning! Soon each and every dog of the nobles will fall! They mock us with their very existence. They shun us and treat us like animals!... Well I feel it's time we knock them from their pedestals!" the young titan screamed as he dangled the head of the gatekeeper before the cheers of the roaring crowd.

"Separate we are weak, together we out number them one hundred to one. I look before me and I see warriors, none like the world has ever seen. You may think your weak, but they know you aren't… it's why they barricade themselves beyond the walls, sending mutts like this one to fetch payment."

"Join me and the titans, fight for yourselves… your women, children and all that you hold dear in this world! Noah died fighting for this salvation; now live on so we can one day see that dream manifest." The young titan continued on, preaching the same old recruiting speech to the crowd. Most of them had heard it before; ineffective the first couple of times, I highly doubt anyone will join this time around.

"Step forward, stake your claim with us. You shall fear no other…" Shattering the crowds moral and the titans shoulder, a bullet pierced through the crowd, muffling the boy's screams, throwing him to the ground. Mimicking the first bullet, a swarm of others follow, picking off various bystanders killing most of them. Scattering like ants, the crowd disbursed in all directions seeking shelter from the guns.

"Robin! Robin! Damn it where are you…" Ben shouted sifting through face after face searching for his friend. Being the cool, calm and collected guy was out of the question. Everything and everyone slowly were becoming a blur, something was wrong and this was the worst possible time for it to happen. Though dazed, Ben was just barely able to spot robin as he made his way towards the wounded titan.

"Ben over here damn it, hurry!" Robin shouted back to Ben, as he dashed through the crowd towards the flailing titan.

Barely able to think straight, Ben began pushing his way through the current of the crowd. With everyone climbing over each other to escape the yard, Ben faced extreme difficulty trying to push through in the opposing direction.

"Robin where the hell are you going we have to go! Damn it my head …" Ben shouted as he pushed through the crowd following his friend's direction.

Shot after shot continued to rain down upon the crowd, thinning the crowd by the second. To Ben's own surprise, he was yet to be hit by a single bullet, not that he was waiting to be. After a stomach wrenching adrenaline rush, Ben finally managed to reach Robin and the wounded titan. It felt as if his head was splitting wider and wider, as his steps pulled him closer to his friend. Blinking in and out of reality, Ben couldn't muster any other concern over their escape to safety.

"Help me get him out of this place; he's too heavy for me to carry out through the crowd alone…" Robin shouted to Ben as he pulled the fainted titan onto his shoulder.

Aiding the target of the authority was clearly the biggest mistake possible for Ben to make. Opposing every fiber of his being and the guideline he was raised to follow, Ben stood by his friend even though he knew his choice would be life altering.

"Grab his arm and keep him low, we'll have to keep his head down… I know what you want to say, but I'm going to need you to trust me on this one." Robin mumbled as he hoisted the titan onto his shoulder and pulled the boy's hood over his head.

Numb to everything around him and unable to speak, Ben followed Robin's every word, it was the only direction he had. Grabbing for the boy's arm, Ben began to feel worst, as if something within him was clawing its way to the surface.

The instant Ben makes contact with the boy's hand a bullet strikes him in his leg, throwing him to the ground. He'd never been shot before, but he knew what he was feeling couldn't have been the typical sensation. The bullets heat radiated throughout Ben's leg, causing him pain like none he had ever experienced before. If only he'd avoided this all, if only he'd made the logical choice of fleeing with everyone else.

At that point, the majority of the crowd was nearly outside of the courtyard, those that remained were struggling to reach the gates entrance. Paralyzed by the pain surging throughout his body, Ben could only look on as three titans ran into the schools yard, ramming their way through the still fleeing crowd members.

"Joey don't you dare do this to me you little shit! Get the fuck away from him or you die where you stand" the larger of the three hooded titans yelled as they dashed toward Robin and titan boy.

As if drawing every gun in the vicinity toward them, a flurry of bullets started to rain down towards the direction of the approaching figures. Whoever they were, they weren't going to be for much longer.

"You fucks are messing with the wrong gang! Get to Joey I got this" the smallest of the three shouted over the gun fire, as their dash came to a halt. Raising their hands toward the upper levels of the school where the shots originated, the hooded titan yelled as they drew in all the oncoming bullets towards them.

As if stopping the current of the air itself, the hooded figure shouted as they released the once frozen airborne bullets back in the direction they came, killing the shooters from above. Seemingly satisfied to see the shooters from above fall to the ground, the hooded figure slowly removed their hood, revealing a young girl, blond, from the size presumably sixteen. After further examining the area, she slowly started to make her way towards the direction of the other titans.

"I don't know who you two are, but from the looks of it you weren't on the side of the authority… and any friend of Joey, is a friend of mine. This time I will help you, but next time avoid a problem that isn't your own." The larger of the titans asserted as he pulled the wounded titan from Robin's arms.

"Haley, Jaime get the wounded one, we got to get out before more of them show up… I'm pretty sure that alarm is calling every guard in the district. Leave Charles, he's near dead anyways, no point in carrying dead weight"

With that statement, Ben felt he finally understood the reality of it all for the gangs of the outer district, their overall mentality and how they were able to move forward despite losing so many day after day. Whoever the guy was, he clearly had more pull than the other titans. Being able to discard a member without as much as batting an eye, the reality made Ben cringe at what they would do to someone not in their gang.

Just barely holding on to reality, Ben slowly began to feel himself slip off into darkness as he started to lose consciousness. In his mind it was okay to let go, for some unknown reason he felt that he was safely out of the grasp of death, even though he was nearly drained of all his blood. Ben collected one last image of Robin as he screamed and dashed towards him, as he slowly blacked out from reality into painless indefinite slumber.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family

It was dark, damp and not the best of smells hung in the air. All events prior to his awakening were still pretty hazy; every image that he was able to pull up brought him to back to being shot. It was all he could think about, the pain as it pulsed throughout his leg, crippling him, making everything else the least of his worries. It slowly all came back to him, the titans, the fight with the authority, the last images he could manifest was the look on robin's stupid face and the band of titans pulling them from the school yard.

"Well that's fantastic you're awake! From the looks of it you're barely able to think straight. Well that's what I'm here for; Jaime was really straightforward about your treatment, so I guess its top priority for me." The young, short red haired girl muttered to herself as she hopped around the room flipping through book after book. She was hyper, more active than the average teenage girl.

"So from the looks of it… I'm guessing you're with the titans that were helping us before. Where am I? …and my friend, Robin is he okay?" Ben knew nothing of what followed the departure from the school, all that lingered within his head were the choices he could have made, the choices that would ultimately have prevent everything.

"Yeah the dark haired boy, about six four, puzzled look and putrid smell… he's doing okay. He freaked when he we tried to separate him from you. He's off somewhere with Jaime, you guys are lucky normally we don't take in strays, let alone bring them here." The girl mumbled as she hopped across the room, shuffling through book after book leaving clouds of dust in her wake.

Breaking the awkward silence, a loud knock crashed into the door, shattering both Ben and the girl's concentration.

"Luna, Jaime wants to see the boy, have him gather his things and bring him to the lift. Before you throw a tantrum, yes we know he isn't in the best of conditions but it's urgent." A stern voice shouted through the door. The girl's face was crossed with anger and confusion, as if submitting to the order she settled down into a chair crossing her arms.

"Well it seems the doctors visit has ended, normally I get at least twenty four hours to treat people, but if matt himself needs you, I guess I can make an exception. You can keep the pants; you are only one around who can fit them. Keep your weight off the leg obviously, in the right pocket you will find pain killers, ration them off, they are hard to come by these days. As you heard, I'm Luna and this conversation has just ended." Luna exclaimed as she rocked back and forward in her chair.

Ben sat puzzled by the girl's anger, as she gazed at the ceiling rocking in her chair mumbling under her breath. People in the outer district were weird, but she was a special type of weird, the educated type driven mad overtime. Though she spoke in a harsh manor, Ben was aware of her concern for his well being and every other patient she had ever had. Now on her feet, the girl fixed her hair and rolled up her coat sleeves as she shuffled over towards Ben.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I have a lot of things stressing me lately, so many wounded and so little time to treat them properly. Give me your hand and your word you won't that you won't go off and fuck yourself up worst than you already are." The girl asserted with a threatening tone as she extended her hand to seal her offer.

Smiling awkwardly, Ben grabbed hold of the girls hand with a firm grip and pulled himself from the bed. Her genuine and sincere concern was refreshing. Nowadays most people cared only for themselves and no one else, not even their families.

"You're strong for a girl your size you know" Ben screeched as the pain of his wound radiated throughout his leg.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate or else I'm going to drop you." Luna shouted as she and Ben wobbled across the room towards an old wheelchair.

The room was filled with all sorts of equipment, ranging from books to heart monitors. It was crammed, and dust coated everything but even then Ben couldn't deny the room its welcoming and safe vibe. Whatever comfort he felt t left him as Luna pushed him into out of the room into the hall.

"Sam I'll be taking him to the lift and yes before you lay an egg, I know Jaime asked you to do it but, well I'm doing it. Don't worry big guy, I'll tell him it was me who sent you off, go to the cafeteria or something, trust me I can safely transport a wounded man."

"If I get shit for this Luna, we're going to duke it kiddo," Sam mumbled as he shoved Luna in the shoulder dashing off in the opposite direction. In that instant, Ben noticed the true bond between the titans. It didn't matter if they were once complete strangers towards each other; all that mattered was the level affection they could show one another despite the problems they faced on a daily basis.

"Well that was easy," Luna mumbled.

As Luna pushed him through the halls of the titan base, Ben's level of amaze for the complexity of the base continued to spike. From the sheer sight of the walls and ceiling, it was clear that the highly populated place was once nothing more than a vacant dust and cob web shelter. It was truly an impressive establishment, nothing like that of the nobles but better than one would expect from an outsider.

"Let's get one thing out in the open before it burns a hole through your skull, shall we. I can feel the concern flowing from you and its making me nauseous," Luna whispered as she pushed Ben into an old elevator, mashing buttons and slamming the door.

"The location of our base is not a point of your concern, so stop raking your brain for it. We brought you here for a reason, though those reasons are a little different now, you can relax I'm pretty sure life's in no danger. The power in this place is surely a question you would be asking but, once again that's none of your concern."

Ben knew that his knowledge of the place had to be low if he were ever going to be able to leave alive. Even with this understanding of the fine line he walked, his brain relentlessly raced taking in each and every detail of the titan base.

After a nice awkward silence of nearly thirty seconds, the elevator door creaked open into a large room filled with lights. If the level power flowing through base wasn't a question it surely was now. In all of his years Ben had never seen so many active lights at once, the pure lights caused his eyes to water, adjusting from the gloomy lights of Luna's room wasn't an easy feat.

"So you finally arrive and to no surprise at all, Luna accompanies you," a harsh toned voice shouted from within the room.

"Shut up Jaime, you act like you're not happy to see me, but we both know you clearly are." Luna shouted back off into the room as she pushed off towards the voice.

"Whatever Luna, keep out of the way and go read a book or something, Ben and I have pressing concerns that are in need of discussion," Jaime growled back at Luna.

Slowly adjusting to the lighting of the room, Bens began to grasp the true image of the massive room and all of its content. Standing in the center of it all was Jaime, one of the titans from the school yard, tall and bulky fellow, made of nearly pure muscle.

"Today is the first day of the rest of your life kiddo. There aren't many in this world that can say they've lived after seeing what you're about to see, so pay close attention and don't blink," Jaime shouted with an arrogant smirk on his face.

The once extremely bright lights all intensified, producing an eye shattering brightness. Growing brighter by the second, Ben started to lose grasp of everything around him including Luna. Nearly blinded entirely by the lights, Ben struggled to make out the shape of Jaime as he stood in the middle of the room, unfazed by the rooms intensity.

"Just relax, this level of light is nothing, trust me, it's usually worse the first time he shows it to you. Arrogant bastards always showing off wouldn't be so tough in a dark room and don't worry the worst is yet to come… for you at least." Luna shouted to Ben from behind him.

Slowly reducing in intensity, the room's lights all began to blink seeming to lose their power entirely. Just as the last light went out, Ben noticed Jaime standing in the same spot as before, but this time surrounded by floating orbs of light.

"Today marks your awakening, remember it like no other, for this is the day you truly begin living the life you were meant to always know. Now stay where you are, this will only hurt for…hell a good twenty four hours." Jaime shouted as a floating ball of light streamed across the room, piercing Ben through the chest.

Piercing every cell in his body, setting every organ in his body ablaze, Ben could feel his heart rate triple nearly ripping his chest open. The sensation outclassed the gunshot wounds pain tenfold. It hurt like hell, shutting his entire body down section by section. Starting from his legs and traveling upwards, the lights energy triggered every nerve in his body causing him to faint from sheer pain.

~Authors Note:

Please Follow if you enjoy the story, I would love the motivation folks. Any theories on what's to come? If so post them below, I check back frequently and seeing your interaction would make me a happy otaku XD

5


End file.
